Do you love me?
by LuminaShizuma
Summary: Anyway, hey, Tsubasa-chan, do you love me ?" Honoka then spoke, a tone of playfulness and affection clear as day in her voice. A new TsubaHono Fan Fiction.


_**Do you love me?**_

 _Here is a new TsubaHono fan fiction. This time I tried to write the story a bit too exaggerated and cute (it seems like I would watch too many animes at the moment). English is not my native language so it can be that I'm making some mistakes. But as always I would be very happy about your feedback and comments._

Another day, another quiet afternoon in the Kousoka household, or for all intents and purposes, it should be called Kousoka-Kira.

"Ne, ne, Tsubasa-chan~?" Honoka cooed towards her companion, yet she was determined to break her personal record of six seconds balancing a mechanical pencil on her cute nose.

Tsubasa's eyes did not even look up from her sheet of paper on which she tried to write a text for a new song. Her serene face betrayed no emotion, but her voice was gentle.

"Yes, Honoka?" She replied. Honoka whined adorably when the pencil fell off her nose and on her lap.

"Mou, five seconds! Almost there~!" Honoka set the pencil back down on the low table.

Tsubasa's beautiful eyes rose to gaze at her girlfriend.

Honoka, you're getting sidetracked again. Also, the G**ness world record for balancing a pencil on your nose is ** hours, either way," she spoke as nonchalantly as could be, but Honoka knew Tsubasa was not scolding her. The girl cutely scratched the back of her head.

"Teehee~ Silly me. Anyway, hey, Tsubasa-chan, do you love me~?" Honoka then spoke, a tone of playfulness and affection clear as day in her voice.

Tsubasa did not even blink at the question, neither did she hesitate in the slightest in her response.

"Nope."

"Buuuu, Tsubasa-chan! You're such a meanie!" Honoka's pout was adorable. Tsubasa grinned ever-so-slightly. Of course, Honoka saw it. She loved Tsubasa's smile.

"Are you suuure you don't love me, Tsubasa-chan~?" Her blue eyes looked into another stunning blue eyes with playfulness. Honoka and Tsubasa were clearly having fun.

"Yes, Honoka. I'm sure I don't love you. I don't love you like a lover. I'm your protector, your guardian. I'm probably your soul mate. But still, that doesn't mean that I love you, that I adore you so much that I would journey into the darkest valley to find you and bring you back into the light." Tsubasa's eyes glimmered as she spoke, again as nonchalant as can be, and not even looking Honoka in the eye. Tsubasa simply looked down at her sheet of paper and supported her cheek with one palm.

All the while, Honoka supported her chin on her laced fingers. Her smile was as warm and loving as it was goofy. Then, Tsubasa opened one eye, looking at Honoka. The look in her eye, passion and love burned within.

"I don't love you so much, that I totally would not bring down Heaven itself in order to protect and love you, Honoka. I'm just not like that. I know you cry yourself to sleep every night thinking about me and how you feel so alone, seeing Umi-san break out of her shell thanks to Kotori-san, and how Nozomi-san has so much fun teasing and being lovey-dovey with Eli-san. You feel especially alone and miserable without Yukiho coddling you, as she's so busy with Alisa-san. I don't love you, Honoka. Period~"

And then, Honoka visibly swooned when Tsubasa winked at her. Tsubasa beamed with pride and simply looked incredibly smooth and cool, how could Honoka even think about not swooning at those words of love?

"Tsubasa-chan, you're so cool~! Notice me, sempai!" The ginger head than literally leapt over the table on to tackle Tsubasa in one of her patented Honoka-chan Glomps.

And if there was something Tsubasa was so very used to, it was Honoka's affectionate glomps. This time was no different, as the brown-haired girl caught Honoka in her arms and literally spun her in mid-glomp. The result of this impressive display of basic physics was simply Honoka laying sprawled under Tsubasa, who hovered above her girlfriend, one hand on her lovely hip and the other planted firmly next to Honoka's head, idly playing with a few of the girl's locks that spread on the cushion beneath.

"We are the same age, Honoka. I'm not your sempai. I…am your-"

"You're my waifu, of course! Tsubasa-chan…I love you~ Also, I don't cry myself to sleep…because you always sleep with me. I have no reason to cry~" The girl cooed, giving Tsubasa a cheeky grin and wink of her own at that last part. The blue-eyed girl smiled with affection and moved her hand on Honoka's hip to gently cup and caress her soft, blushing cheek.

"And how much do you love me, Honoka? Suki? Daisuki? Aishiteru?" She purred. Honoka faked a thinking expression on her cute face.

"More like wo ai ni~!" And with that, she wrapped one arm around Tsubasa's tiny waist and brought her other hand to cup Tsubasa's own cheek. She gently stroked Tsubasa's bottom lip with the pad of her index finger, and then, pulled her beloved in for a deep, hot, long kiss on the lips.

The soft sounds of their impromptu make-out session filled Honoka's room; hands caressing silky hair, the ruffling of clothes, the frequent union of lips and the sounds that ensued, soft, gentle coos and moans swallowed by their ardent kisses.

With a wet sound, the two young maidens broke the kiss and panted for air as they stared into each other's eyes.

"Hah…hahh…still, I totally don't love you, Honoka~" Tsubasa chuckled, a lyrical chime. Honoka's ensuing pout was incredibly adorable. The girl huffed and crossed her arms.

"Mou, Tsubasa-chan! You're such a buzz kill! You totally do too!" She blew Tsubasa a raspberry.

"Nope. Do not."

"Do too!"

"Do not~"

And then, after Honoka raised an eyebrow, Tsubasa just smiled.

"Fine. I totally do too~ I love you, Honoka."

And with that, Tsubasa captured, and shared the smile of her beloved girlfriend via a gentle kiss.


End file.
